The Beggar Mages
by Fyliwion
Summary: The Mage Arram Draper must flee with his life from Carthak as war breaks out between his country and Tortall. Will he find friendship where he least expects it? What happens when he meets a woman who proves his theories from his days at the University?
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: I am ashamed to say, yes I haven't worked on my other fanfics in ages. True... I've been overly busy with theatre and school. So forgive me blush I will continue before the new year, or try with all my might. My muse just sort of hit me recently however, and thus you get this._

_Also to clear anything up, this starts roughly when Daine was 14-15. About the middle of Wolf-speaker. Numair has never left Carthak; however, things have still progressed as in the books. As for Daine winks she's kept along the same path as the books, but you'll wait a couple chappy's to see her._

**Disclaimer:** Thats right I am Tamora Pierce!! Mwhahaha Alll shalll love me and despair- suddenly mask falls off revealing younger blushing teen girl erm right.. or not.. hahah Yeah.. well we all have our dreams... April fools?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"You what?" Arram Draper stared in shock at his friend and Emperor of Carthak, Ozorne. 

"I just told you Arram," he said in an impatient tone. "I believe it would be a crucial move go ahead with the invasion of Tortall. They're growing fat on their surplus of supplies, and as I see it are quite ripe for the pickings. It is only a matter of time before some other nation realizes the same, so it is _we_ should be the ones to take her first. Perhaps we should finally finish what we began with our earlier plans-"

"Earlier plans? Ozorne if your talking about that plan to capture the Queen and her children at Pirate's Swoop you're insane. Do you realize what Jonathan Conte would have done if they had proven it was an attack by your men and not pirates?" Ozorne's eyes narrowed as Arram stared at the other man dead on. The black robe watched as though his friend had finally fully gone insane.

"What of it? Still jealous for not being privy to the council? Really Arram I thought better of you. We failed once but we shall not fail again. For the sake of Carthak we must strike out against Tortall. The omen's are saying the same, the Gods are asking for blood, and so we must give it to them."

"Madness!" said Arram throwing up his arms in disgust. "How do you hope to win? Do you honestly think you can just lure them into a war? Don't you remember our lessons about the Dominion Jewel? With that stone Jonathan Conte could-"

"Be that as it may we still have the strongest military in the world. Our navy rules the seas. And must I remind you we have the greatest mage's university at our command?" Ozorne tapped his long golden nails against the table impatiently.

Arram looked furious, "I thought you had decided this would never work! We talked about this once already, and after those incompetents of yours opened up the barrier-"

"You try my patience Draper-" Ozorne's eyes narrowed further and hinted at anger. A dangerous thing for a man of his stature sending all those at the table on gaurd. It may be known that Arram Draper was a stronger mage; however, Ozorne was Emperor and that had a power far greater than any black robe.

"Arram-" the blond haired woman sitting next to him placed a hand worriedly on his arm.

Arram ignored her, "Have you forgotten how Tristan here-" he waved a hand towards another mage sitting across the table, "was unable to secure your opals from the mines! How do you plan to win a full out war when you can't even steal a crate of opals Ozorne!"

"Draper, you may be my friend and a black robe; however, I am Emperor here and I will rule my county as I see fit." His lips were thin and anger gleamed in his eyes.

Arram glowered, "Varice? Colefire? Tristan?" He turned to the other mages in turn for support, "Surely one of you can talk him out of this madness! Ozorne listen to reason! I know you're emperor and when you chose me as your advisor I was honored, but please, as your friend, just this once listen to my advice-"

"Arram, honestly if the Emperor wishes to go to war let him have his war. What's the difference to us?" Tristan looked at his companion steadily. "The way you talk it's almost as though you're on the Northerner's side."

"Tristan's right Draper. You come close to treasonous talk," a dark Carthaki mage who sat next to the Emperor looked at him warily.

Arram growled, "You know very well I would _never_ do such a thing. Mithros! Ozorne you're my best friend. You have always told me to answer you truly, but now has even my speech been condemned? How long before you begin to outlawa worship? Before even our thoughts are invaded?" Arram knew he had gone too far with the last comment, but his temper had flared and at times could be as strong as Ozorne's when it came to a fight.

Ozorne looked at the mage with blazing eyes, "If you no longer wish to work with me then just say so."

"What?" he was taken aback. He had lost his temper before, but never to this greeting. Under many occasions it left with him being dismissed and a apology later. He hated it, but politics demanded it. Never before had Ozorne thought to- "You know I don't want that-"

"The Emperor's word is law, and by going against it you are crossing a fine line Draper. Do you care to enlighten us? Where do your loyalties stand?"

"Ozorne!"

"Where Draper? Do you you go against your Emperor's word? Will you stand against his choice? Speak Draper!" The Emperor was standing now completely cold and calm as if making a final judgement on his advisor.

"Ozorne you know where I stand! Why won't you open your eyes-"

A ball of fire appeared in the Emperor's hand and muttered something into its flames. Suddenly guards were on all sides of the rooms appearing from all entrances. They bowed to the Emperor as he pointed a single finger at Arram, "Seize him."

The other mages watched, some holding back horror and others smirking with delight, as Arram gave in freely to the chains that were placed onto his arms. He turned back slowly to the Emperor and said, "Ozorne, you know I am no criminal, nor that I would betray you." He turned away, "I'm sorry I lost my good friend to the greed of ha-" His words faded as his head connected to the hilt of a sword.


	2. Imprisonment

Disclaimer: I have no claim over any of these characters, else wise I would have quite a nice little savings set aside and no debts.

* * *

**Imprisonment**

* * *

He leaned against the wall trying his best to regain his composure. It was difficult given the circumstances, but even as the white walls seemed to close in on him to claim his sanity, he would not lose the little pride he had left. 

He had to kept what defense he had against Ozorne, and if all that remained was a shred of his pride so be it. He would not lose that last strength, especially if he knew things would only get worse before better.

He'd given in the first time he saw they had left him water and dry bread, both less then what he assumed most of the slaves of course Ozorne would never be known for his kindness.

Cruelty and madness perhaps, but the smallest acts of charity were beyond him, and he saw prisoners little more then a parasite only better in the respect that he could play with them as a cat might a mouse.

His best guess at how long he'd been there so far was perhaps a couple weeks, maybe as long as month. He'd begun to wonder if Ozorne had simply thrown him in and forgotten about him completely. He had been known to do that with some of his prisoners, except in those cases the man tended to die of starvation not long after.

He was still being fed, regardless of the measly portion and the fact he could go days sometimes without seeing even a drop of the water. He'd learned after his first time of scarfing down both at once, he would have to watch his rations since the second portion had not come for what seemed to be days.

He leaned against the wall telling himself he had more strength then he knew he had, again he reached for his gift only to find himself as though reaching for air. Nothing to grasp onto, nothing to find as though it had never existed in the first place.

The despair that began welling up in him again was pushed back only by the anger that he felt well up with him.

And then the door opened…

"Good morning Arram! My my it does smell in here-" said the Emperor holding his noise, "Like a rat has been infesting the place, oh but wait I forgot one has." His eyes glittered maliciously and Arram felt the anger that he held climb further.

He had never wished to kill a man as much as he did at that moment.

"Ozorne," he spat at the man as though it was a curse. "End this charade. You know as well as I do that I am no traitor. You have more to lose by keeping me here or killing me then you do letting me return to my position. I have never planned against-"

"Ah-" said the Emperor cutting him off with a smile, "But we have evidence to the contrary! Why when they searched through your home and rooms there were many documents detailing precisely how you were planning to betray us to Tortall, as well as remove Ourselves from the throne." His eyes glittered with each word as he baited the mage. His smile never wavered.

"Then they were planted, you _know_ that Ozorne."

He felt his stomach drop as the Emperor's smile grew broader, "Oh yes. I do indeed know that… after all I was the one who had them planted wasn't I?"

Fury shown on his face at the man's words, he knew he should control his motions but weeks with near no food and white walls had caused him to lose what control he had contained, and his inability to grasp his gift which had always filled him so strongly was beginning to fuel the madness.

"And you believe it will help you to set me up as a traitor? You honestly think that by making it look as though I have betrayed you somehow this will strengthen your hold on things? You think by losing one of the seven black robe's… the one that was your right hand man- that some how this strengthens you?" He couldn't keep the incredulousness of the idea off his face. "Are you _truly _that much of a fool?" he said sharply.

The words had barely left his mouth when he felt himself slammed against the far wall. He tried to breath wincing as he heard at least two of his ribs break. The pain hit him, but he dared not let it show as he forced his face to remain a neutral state. His eyes still held defiance, for he refused to give Ozorne even that pleasure.

Apparently while his magic did not work in these rooms, the same did not hold true for the Emperor of course Ozorne would never allow himself to be so vulnerable.

The man strode towards Arram who had regained his composure and tried not to grab his side all the while praying he didn't pierce a lung. The Emperor's eyes glinted, "_Fool? _Fool you call me. It is you Draper who is the fool." He strode looking at the tall mage and sneered, "You call me a fool when it is you in prison without your magic. You dare call me a fool while I could crush you here and now. You who was once so proud and mighty, who loved to show off your wonderful power. You Draper who always let your pride go to your head and walk around as though it was you who should be Emperor. As though you were better suited then Ourselves."

Arram refused to pull back even as the madness grew in the other man's eyes, "You Draper who is now sunk as low as all this. You who no longer have so much as a drop of your gift to your call. To be done with as I see fit. You Draper who no longer has your power to call and do with as you fit."

A surge of anger ran through the black robe, hatred and loathing and a sense of disbelief. "Are you still so jealous? Can you still not see that your magic is as strong as any. Is this because of petty jealousy? You have encaged one of your strongest mages simply because I have more power than you?"

He fell to the ground as pain shot through his nerves.

"You are a traitor to the crown Draper. It as simple as that. And as we are on the subject I should tell you, there was some interesting evidence concerning your student…"

His eyes went wide, "What do you-"

"In your notes considering what should be done if the crown was apprehended. Why it looks as though we may have to do an investigation into other links between the rebellion you were devising-"

"There was no rebellion!!!"

"Ahh… but what will people say? The _Great Black Robe _Arram Draper imprisoned as a traitor. What will they think of your _beloved_ student? The one that seemed as close as a brother? Or son? What will they think… And him being the Crown-"

"Kaddar has _never_ sought the throne! You _know _that Ozorne-"

"But the rumors…"

"Mithros! If there are such rumors you _know_ they are lies! He's your nephew you bastard! You know he-"

"He will be one less person who wishes Our position."

Arram's lips were white with fury, and his eyes shown with anger, "He has only ever shown you love and respect. He has never sought a greater position, if anything he would prefer to stay where he is studying his plants. If you're too blind to see that. To see that if anything he still cares for you as his Uncle even after everything you've done."

The Emperor waved a hand walking away, "A cover. Learned from his teacher I have no doubt. After who better to learn from the traitor Draper? Stay close and act as best of friends, and then just as you have gained support and the trust of your adversary turn against them."

"You would know so well Ozorne, since you have described yourself in such detail," his anger however got the better of him. He had moved towards the Emperor and all at once his hand lashed out in an attempt to strike the man in his fury. A fiery wall threw up around them and Arram hissed as he pulled back his hand before it burned.

"You dare to strike me?" Arram found himself thrown against the wall again and this time frozen there barely able to fill his lungs with air at the constriction. "Do not think so highly of yourself Draper. You are correct. You _are_ one of the strongest mages in the world." The words were filled with loathing, "However by the time I am done with you I can assure you will have little will except to use it in honor of me. For that matter I doubt you will contain any will at all… No Draper. I will not kill you. Not now at least. But there are other ways to repay a traitor, and those I assure you, will have you beg for death by the end." A smile curled around his lips and he let the force around Arram drop having the mage crumple to the ground for a second time.

"I think I am done for now-" the Emperor said with a smirk. "And Draper? I wouldn't dwell too much on the idea of escape. You know as well as I do these rooms control your gift, and conceal you from the rest of the world. No one will find you here- indeed know one will even know that you even remain alive. For that matter I doubt any alive even care."

He smiled before turning to the door and had it open and Arram heard him say, "We shall leave him to your humors Staghorn."

Arram refused to let the apprehension show in his eyes as Tristan Staghorn walked through the door with a cruel smile of his own, "Well hello there Draper. It appears the roles have been reversed now doesn't it? You never did have a stomach for pain, but then all the better. It means I can repay for all your kindness even more. All those times Ozorne listened to _you_ while I was shunned to the side. Well now we can see who is the better mage hmm? Who is his favorite."

Arram felt the despair grab hold of him once more as the pain began.

* * *

"Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith! What have they done to you!"

Arram scrambled away from the voice huddling deeper into the rags that remained of his robes. He turned away from the voice barely able to open his eyes to look at the face before him.

His face was bruised and his black hair hung lank and dirty and far longer then he would have ever allowed it normally. He had a matted beard that with his bruises nearly made him unrecognizable. He appeared to have aged ten years in the time he was kept there.

"Arram? Gods I never thought-" the voice shook with anger and fear. "If I had known… I wouldn't have believed he was capable of- of-"

The mage raised his head a little higher to look at the figure in the door and his eyes widened marginally, "Kaddar?" His voice was cracked from lack of water, and sounded closer to a croak then an actual word.

The crown prince stood in the doorway horror written upon his face. Disbelief shown in his face, and he seemed pale as he stared at the once great mage currently reduced to huddling in a corner. The young man entered the room as he kept the door forced open and strode towards the mage nearly reduced to tears.

Arram tried to stand up and move back further. He attempted to use the wall for support though he was nearly too weak even to manage that much. His eyes held a glimpse of hope as he said, "By the Gods… Kaddar I-" until he froze midway and a darkness fell over him. "Damn you Ozorne. Haven't you had _enough_ fun with me yet? Is it _truly_ nesscary to torute me with my student too!? Damn you I know you can make a simulacrum! What's next? Lindhall? Leila? I'm broken!! Can't you see that by now? Must I beg first? You have _beaten _me!! Look at me! I don't care I don't…" his voice broke at last and he crumpled again his last ray of strength used up.

The prince looked at his friend and mentor with near terror. When he had come to release the man from his prison he wasn't sure what he would find, but never this. Never had he thought that his Uncle might have, "Arram. Stop. It's me." He walked towards the mage and set a hand on his shoulder carefully, even as the mage flinched. "Uncle has never been this good at his illusions or simulacra for that matter. Look!" He held up his hand and fire danced in his palm, "If nothing else Uncle can't have his hold the gift."

As Arram still shifted back though, the mistrust still evident in him Kaddar sighed, "Look Arram… Do you remember when you took me as an apprentice? How disappointed you were in me at first? How you wouldn't drop that you told everyone I was an arrogant spoiled brat? I think you even told Lindhall I was worse than the Imperial Majesty himself. How it took me to stop you from nearly blowing yourself up before you would believe I wasn't completely incapable as an apprentice?"

When the man didn't seem to show a reaction he went on, "What about how I met Nedia? How I finally talked you into misdirecting that spell so I could save her, but ended up ruining every project in that part of the University for the week? I would also like to remind you how we spent the better part of a day working it out to where the whole incident was never directed towards me, but we set up Denwood instead and he was nearly expelled for it. For that matter Uncle actually rewarded you for helping clean up the damage." The prince tried to smile though it was difficult as he looked at the ragged remains of the man he had once known.

Silence hung in the air and finally the man whispered, "Kaddar?"

"Told you-" it took every inch of his training for the prince to not break down as he hugged his teacher and friend. "Took you long enough- we need to get you out of here before they realize what has happened."

Arram frowned as he tried to rise, "You idiot! What are you doing here?" His voice was terrifyingly weak, "If they catch you- Do you think I wish to see you killed? Ozorne already has plans in place to have you killed for attempts at the throne. This will simply reaffirm what he's started as rumors."

"Don't worry so much mother," reprimanded the prince. "We just need to focus on getting you-"

"I'm serious Kaddar! Ozorne will kill you the moment he has proof you helped me escape! Do you want to risk all those you hold dear? Do you want to watch as he tortures Nedia and your mother while you remain helpless? I thought you and Nedia were getting married this spring!"

Kaddar was silent before saying carefully, "I will not leave you here to rot Arram. I would presume you would do the same if it was my case. I knew the cost when I took this up, but they won't catch us unless we don't leave soon-" he tried to bring his friend to the door.

"What's the point Kaddar? They'll simply catch me again! And this time you and Lindhall too! Why did you have to try and save me? They wouldn't kill me… You should have just left me." His voice shook as he spoke and the prince stared in shock at the man's words.

"It's too late now regardless. I have already risked everything and as you said, Ozorne was planning on having me killed regardless. However as death is apparently inevitable, you might as well at least see sunlight and allow yourself some dignity while facing it." The prince reached help his teacher up, "Arram this isn't like you… don't tell me they've broken you this much just as I've given you the door to your freedom. Isn't it better on the run with your gift then locked in here like one of his damn birds?"

The mage gathered enough strength to look at his student and give a short nod hope coming back into his face. The ghost of a smile touched his eyes and some of the age he'd gathered seemed to drop off of him. He tried to stand and nearly fell before Kaddar moved to help support him.

Helping his teacher the prince they managed to walk from the door and suddenly Arram let out a slow gasp and Kaddar took a step back as gift flooded into the mage. The first smile he had in over a year reached his lips. "Its been so long…" he murmured but a frown replaced where his smile was. "But I don't have the strength to use it…" he said softly. "And I don't dare…"

Kaddar looked at his mentor worriedly but decided not to say anything before turning to the small dark woman that came towards them with a low bow.

"Nobility," she said her eyes not looking at theirs.

He gave a nod to her telling his teacher, "This is Yonu. One of the Banjiku. You remember? The people who-"

"Yes Kaddar. The people who prove that wild magic exists. I haven't completely lost my wits-" said the mage sarcastically. The prince smiled at the comment.

"Yes well Yonu was the one who helped us find this place. She said the slaves knew where the area was, and her animals helped find you." Arram looked ready to speak and Kaddar cut him off, "Don't you dare ask how they managed to have the animals help find you. This is neither the time nor the place for a study on the Banjiku and how far their connection with their animals go. Right now we need to focus on getting you out of the city. "

Arram sighed and nodded, "You're right. I take it you have some mad plan?"

"Of course-" the young man added with a grin. "I'm excellent at those, and so far they haven't failed me. The Banjiku agreed to help you since you have done things in the past for their people. Yonu will show us a path out to where there is a boat waiting, and you can board it hopefully getting you Tyra or Maren or perhaps Tortall."

"Alright-" said the mage with a nod before a racking cough over took him. Kaddar looked worried as Arram bent over in pain, "I would say we should call for a healer, but there would be too many questions even amongst those against the Emperor. Perhaps if I called for Leila-"

"Gods no!" Arram said throwing his student a look. "Don't you dare bring her into this too. Enough you and Lindhall are involved. She's seeing Colefire anyway- Tristan was happy to inform me that bit of news."

Kaddar winced, "She was loyal to you at first you know. She never believed you were a traitor, and still doesn't. But she ended up falling into Varice's group and-"

"Don't worry about it. We need to get out of here don't we? Last thing we need is to face Ozorne just as we're getting away."

Kaddar smiled, "That's what I've been saying. Yonu start leading the way so we can get you out of here."

They shut the door to the prison behind them, and began making their way through the underground labyrinth of the slave's tunnels.

* * *

_A/N: So after a long long time I have decided to take up this fic again. Don't ask why, I just had a craving and I never meant to leave it idle so long. To explain some things…. We would now probably be located time wise right before EM or perhaps towards the middle. However the events leading to EM have not progressed as far as they were in the books, since Ozorne is only just beginning to let the power go to his head. I'm going with the theory that since he allowed Numair (Arram?) stay at his side so long he listened to some reason, but now he's starting to let it go to his head and omens are beginning to pop up. Perhaps Numair was slightly out of character, honestly though I have a difficult time seeing him in the state that Wild Magic claims he was in after his imprisonment so I did what I could if he's a little OOC don't judge me too harshly. Don't worry we will be seeing some of Daine in the next chapter or two- and hopefully the next chapter will not take a year or two ;; _


End file.
